This invention relates to a toy gun of the revolver type and simply insertable multiple ammunition therefor.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a toy gun of the revolver type having a cylinder which incorporates a series of chambers with central anvils to accept and to fire various types of ammunition including cup type ammunition.